


One Time Offer

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody agrees to go hang out in Donna's room after they took care of that vampire in Hibbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Offer

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Femslash Bingo Prompt Fill: "Donna/Jody"
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

Jody looked exhausted, but what the heck, Donna thought she’d make the offer anyway. “You want to get blingoed on my mini bar and watch pay-per-view?”

There was a part that wanted nothing more than to go to her own room and just flop face first on the bed. Another part wanted to get in her car right now and head back for Sioux Falls, because that was better than staying here at this stupid convention for another day. But that last part, the part that won out, didn’t really want to be alone right now.

“Um, yeah… yeah, that sounds good, actually.”

Donna’s smile spread wide and she made a follow me gesture before turning to head back into the lodge. Sure, they called it a hotel, but with the amount of wood paneling in the place, it was just a humongous cabin in the woods.

Jody caught up to her and they walked side by side in silence until they got back to Donna’s room.

“So, if there are vampires, what else is out there?” She spoke low in case anyone was walking by outside the room and Jody shook her head while kicking her shoes off by the door.

“Trust me, you do not want to know. Nasty things. Just hope that you don’t come across anymore of anything.” She shrugged her jacket off and slung it over the back of one of the chairs. Next came her holster, which she unsnapped from her belt. Jody didn’t put it down though.

Her gun came with her over to the end table between the two beds and she set it right next to Donna’s, both muzzles pointing toward the television. “If you do get messed up in anything else, though. You call those boys first and call me second. Chances are, I’ll be closer to you than they are. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

Donna sat on the opposite bed and she nodded somberly. “That’s real nice of you, Jodes.”

Jody shrugged and laid back on the bed, groaning as her muscles relaxed and her bones popped. “It’s just the way this life goes. Once you’re in, you’re in. And you kinda feel the need to help everyone else.”

The silence between them stretched until Donna picked up the remote for the television and clicked it on. “Anything in particular you want to watch?”

“No preference.”

“Okie-doke. Well, how about this?”

It was a Christmas movie called _The Family Stone_. Jody had never heard of it before, but Christmas movies were the kind of normal thing she could go for right about now. It did puzzle her why the station was running a Christmas movie, but she let it go. She nodded.

“Good. I’ve been meaning to watch it but just haven’t gotten a chance.”

An hour into it, Jody started to realize that this movie was not going to turn out the way she’d hoped. It was starting to get sad. Well, to quote the late and great Bobby Singer, balls. Subconsciously, she tucked her arms around her middle, a move designed to protect your softest organs. A comfort she didn’t really feel.

Donna cleared her throat lightly and Jody looked her way. “Are you ok? You look a little sad.”

Jody nodded and turned back to the screen, but she was interrupted again.

“Do you want to come over here with me?”

She tried to keep the complete surprise out of her voice and off her face. “I, no, that’s ok. I’m fine here.”

Donna nodded and turned back to the TV, face practically unreadable. Less than ten minutes later, she turned back to Jody again. “Can I come sit over there with you?”

Jody thought for a minute. Having her around wasn’t as bad as she originally thought and maybe having her closer wouldn’t be bad either. “Yeah, come on.”

The blonde climbed off her bed and came around to the empty side of Jody’s. Her hair was pulled out of the normal pony tail and it hung in waves around her shoulders. It made her look younger and more playful, even more than that perky voice she always had. Donna settled against the headboard, pillow propped behind her back.

Thoughts kept racing around Jody’s mind for the rest of the movie. Sadnesses once forgotten and fears of the terrible things she knew of the world. It was enough for her to consider doing something stupid. She lifted her right arm from her body, exposing her side and leaving a wide open space.

She looked over to Donna who was eyeing her with a very confused stare. “One time offer. I’m sure you’re a cuddler.” She left her arm raised, but turned her focus back to the movie.

A couple seconds later she felt the bed shift and there was a warm body pressed against her. Blonde hair tickled underneath her jaw as Donna rested her head at the connection of Jody’s shoulder and chest. Then an arm was slung low around her waist, pulling her close, a tight squeeze before just resting.

God, if it wasn’t comfortable. Dammit. She’d hoped it wouldn’t be. Feelings always mucked things up.

Jody brought her arm down to lay across Donna’s back, with her hand draped over her side. Unintentionally, they both settled down and eventually fell asleep against each other.


End file.
